Ode to Silent Hill
by El Pepe
Summary: Essays and other random things regarding all things Silent Hill. Being written in honor of the 10 year anniversary of the greatest game ever made, as well as a "countdown" to Shattered Memories.
1. Doors

**ODE TO SILENT HILL  
DOORS**

**(A/N: As much as I wish I could say I owned the rights to the original Silent Hill, I can't. KCET owns it...at least that's what the game says. I do, however, own the first five games, the movie, and plan on preordering Shattered Memories as soon as I can on Wii and PS2.)**

There are many doors in this world. More then the average person would care to count. It would take to long to count all the doors that were put into this world. More-so then an accurate count on how many **HANDGUN BULLETS** you get with the Bullet Modifier set on x9 while on Easy (more then you're allowed to carry, we'll just say that).

The doors are more or less all the same. Either locked from the other side or they won't open at all ("The lock is broken. I can't get the door to open."). Some require a key found in an obvious place (There is a **HOUSE KEY** taped to the inside of the doghouse. Take it? Yes No) while others require a key in a less obvious place (Search back of Police Car? Yes No. You found **KEY OF LION**.). Some keys for these doors have normal names while others have strange names (coming to mind is the **KEY OF PHELEG**). They all open the corresponding doors that can't be unlocked from the other side. Some require even stranger. A little **MOONSTONE**, maybe an **ANKU** for good measure. My personal favorite. The **DOGBONE KEY** to unlock conservatory door.

Some doors require a puzzle to open up. These are the truly hard ones to get. Sometimes they can be as simple as punching in a simple number while at other times they can be extremely hard, unless you follow Shakespeare. Some puzzles to open up a door can be totally random and change each time you play a new game. These are the ones that get old extremely fast, especially the lighted number keypad in the Labyrinth. The cockroaches don't help either.

The doors are more or less all the same. They all appear rusted and bloodied. When you transverse to the Otherworld, they can appear even more bloodied, and maybe even on fire. Sometimes they can simply appear where there never was a door, and sometimes they can disappear.

**There was a HOLE here.  
It's gone now.**

Sometimes they can have multiple locks. Need more then thing to open them. Maybe even chained (though the jury is still out on rather or not that should count).

But it's what lies behind the doors that should worry you. Behind the door you are about to check could lie something worse than the bloodstained hallway you currently stand in. There may be an empty room. There could be an item of some kind waiting for you. There may be more of the monsters that seem to be everywhere. Or even worse, there could be an item you need guarded by those monsters. You go in, kill them, snuff out their lives as you stomp on them, grab the item and leave the room, only to find an ambush waiting for you in that once relativity save hallway.

You slowly reach out and grasp the handle, keeping a tight hold on the **HANDGUN** on your hands. Slowly, you turn the doorknob...

"The lock is jammed.  
I can't get the door to open."


	2. Nurses

**Ode to Silent Hill****  
Nurses**

Oh, you wonderful(ly hard to kill) nurses, always there to help (kill) us. I have always be**LIE**ved that what everyone has said regarding you is a lie. I think they're just jealous. They think you're all to damn beautiful(ly grotesque). Always so nice to be staffing the hospitals, and sometimes even making house-calls. I just love (to beat the crap out of) you so much.

Oh, how you have changed over the years. From wearing old fashioned hospital clothing (to try and hide the demon growing from your back) to the more sexually appealing skirt and to-tight top. I'm sure that there have been many people who all wish that you would go topless (and drop dead before we reach the hospital) in the following years.

Oh, for what is Silent Hill without you exceptional(ly murderous) selves? I can not fathom just how bad off we would all be if you were not there (extra ammo...health drinks...health...sanity...). Without knowing that we'll see you're faces when we walk through those doors, I don't know what we'd do. Though...I would suggest staffing the South Ashfield hospital.

Oh, who the hell am I kidding!? We hate you, nurses from Silent Hill! You are always there when we don't want you, patrolling the hallways with far to many numbers! You gang up on us in rooms and snuff out our lives! It's because of you that we miss the 10-Star Rank! You are all what the nurses will be like in Hell! Armed with pipes and knives and .45s!

Nevertheless...

...it wouldn't be Silent Hill without you.

With love (and two 20g shotgun shells at point-blank range),

Harry Mason  
James Sunderland  
Heather/Cheryl/Alessa Mason  
Travis Grady  
Alex Shepherd


	3. Henry Townshend

**Ode to Silent Hill****  
Henry Townshend**

**(A/N: I heard this today, and I just thought...Henry Townshend.)**

You were trapped in South Ashfield to redefine Silent Hill  
Had a terrific plan  
Thought it would work  
Tried to get outa th room through a hole  
You see  
But it all went wrong and now we must decree

You are worthless, Henry Townshend  
You are worthless, Henry Townshend  
You failed in every way and now the world is gonna end.  
You're still stuck in that room and you're worthless, Henry Townshend  
You're not even from a decent Silent Hill  
And The Room's ratings were uber crap

South Ashfield is inhabited with idiots like you  
But also with ghost who are giant pricks  
The Order and the Mason's are at constant war  
So we wanted a new game and that's what The Room was for...

But you are worthless, Henry Townshend  
You are worthless, Henry Townshend  
You fucked the whole series  
And now Silent Hill is smeared with your terrible taint

Your room needs some cleaning  
And you're worthless, Henry Townshend  
Now you must return home a failure  
I'm afraid the sirens of the Otherworld is a-calling

**(Set to "You are Worthless Alec Baldwin" from Team America: World Police)**


	4. Radio

**Ode to Silent Hill****  
Radio**

**(A/N: Damn site won't let me save it like I wrote it...)**

A common staple in every _real_ Silent Hill game  
Regardless of what it might look like  
Is that old obsolete clunky device  
(except for Shattered Memories)  
The common looking radio

Rather it not appear to work  
Be it not getting a single  
Or just emitting random static  
Or maybe your dead wife  
Asking why you killed her  
They are in every _real_ Silent Hill game

It may be red  
It may be yellow  
It may be iPhone  
It may be unused  
(You are worthless Henry Townshend, you are worthless Henry Townshend)  
But they are always there

They make Silent Hill  
More then those damn nurses

"Huh? Radio. What's going on with that radio?"


End file.
